bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Puzzle Piece
Puzzle Piece Is a drop from S.I.X., out of the puzzle pieces, you have unlimited power, kinda. There is also 1% chance to get double the pieces, and 0.01% chance to get triple the pieces. Red Puzzle Piece Has 33% chance to be dropped out of the S.I.X. Things you can do with Red Puzzle Piece: 20 Red Puzzle Pieces: Red Fractal Pineapple: Explodes in 0.5 seconds, can instantly destroy up to 128 MOABs at same time, deals 25,600 damage to any blimp, ignoring the AD (after you use it, ceramics don't get popped) 50 Red Puzzle Pieces: Temporal Chi Energy: All towers will have a speed boost in radius of this energy ball, it evaporates in 60 seconds after placement, the tower itself has no footprint 180 Red Puzzle Pieces: The Redness: Used for achievement. Blood Red Puzzle Piece Has 25% chance to be dropped out of the S.I.X. Stuff: 20 Blood Red Puzzle Pieces: Blood Red Fractal Pineapple: Acts absolutely same like Red Fractal Pineapple, but deals more damage (37,800), that means you can hit more bloons! 50 Blood Red Puzzle Pieces: The Gamma Sink: All monkey towers that have more than 10,000 pops, can see whole map, for rest of the game. 200 Blood Red Puzzle Pieces: The Bloodness: Used for achievement, again Purple Puzzle Piece Has 15% chance to be dropped out of the S.I.X. Stuff: 20 Purple Puzzle Pieces: Purple Fractal Pineapple: Can hit 1.5x more area, and deals 56,300 damage 50 Purple Puzzle Pieces: The Awesome Sauce: Triggers all premiums for rest of the game 100 Purple Puzzle Pieces and 300 Red Puzzle Pieces: The unseen: Every single camo bloon is downgraded by 1 rank and loses its camo property, for 25 rounds 220 Purple Puzzle Pieces: The PurpleShepness: Used for achievement, yet again Purple-Blue Puzzle Piece Has 10% chance to be dropped out of the S.I.X. Stuff: 20 Purple-Blue Puzzle Pieces: Cosmic Fractal Pineapple: Hits 1.75x more area than RFP (Red Fractal Pineapple), and explodes twice dealing total of 124,000 damage 50 Purple-Blue Puzzle Pieces: Deadly: Every 6th road spike explodes dealing 10 damage for rest of the game 100 Purple-Blue Puzzle Pieces and 400 Red Puzzle Pieces: You cannot rub back: Every single regen bloon is downgraded by 1 rank and loses its regen property, for 35 rounds 240 Purple-Blue Puzzle Pieces: The Cosmic Microwave: For achievement Blue Puzzle Piece Has 5% chance to be dropped out of the S.I.X. stuff: 20 Blue Puzzle Pieces: Blue Fractal Pineaaple: Hits 2x more area than RFP, explodes instantly, and deals total of 168,100 damage (don't forget it explodes 2 times from previous pineapple) 50 Blue Puzzle Pieces: The Wishalloy: every single building who shoots darts, get wishalloy darts, that have pierce of 104, and explodes if he pierce is used or it explodes automatically at correct moment dealing most damage 100 Blue Puzzle Pieces and 500 Red Puzzle Pieces: Meow: summons a cat, that buffs any tower that shoots explosives by 3% every round for rest of the game, cat has range of half the map 260 Blue Puzzle Pieces: The Blueness: For achievement Category:Items Category:Rare Items Category:Loot Items